Devilish love
by EvaMordane
Summary: When Eva is on the brink of death a certain handsome devil saves her life and only wants one thing in return
1. The prayer

**_LET ME START THIS OFF BY SAYING THAT I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL JUST MY OC AND THE PLOT_** ** _RATED M FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND ADULT LANGUAGE_** ** _FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISSPELLING._** ** _ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!_**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eva was a normal girl, she had long curley brown hair, big brown doe like eyes, and a very curvy figure. In most peoples opinion she was very beautiful, though she had never troubled herself with dating. She thought that it would affect the way she did her school work and having a job ontop of that makes her too busy to trouble herself with boys or girls.

Eva works at the local cafe for minimum wage late at night, yes its dangerous to work the night shift as an attractive 23 year old but it makes ends meet and all her classes are during the day. She never complained about her hours and she's happy she found a job that works with her class schedule, and she's never really had trouble with unruly men before save the few creeps that would come in now and then but they're harmless or so she thought.

As she was driving home from work she was listening to some heavy metal and driving down the same dirt road she always took. When she was about halfway home she saw bright headlight speeding her way. "What the fu- OH SHIT!" Before Eva could comprehend what was happening she was leaning halfway out of her car with a tree branch in her stomach.

"H...Help m.. me... I don't care if you're Lucifer himself... I'll give anything.. J.. Just help me. please" Was all Eva said before blacking out.


	2. The exchange

"You'll never get away with this Lucifer! I'll never say yes to you!" Sam screamed backing away. "Oh, Sammy you don't need to say yes. You see I found a very magical person who saved this vessel from ever burning up." Lucifer said with a sinister smile. "We will find a way to stop you Lucifer you will su-" Dean stopped mid sentence looking to lucifer who stood there frozen.

Before he could ask Sam what was going on Lucifer smiled. "Duty calls boys. Do stay here I'll only be a moment." and with that he was gone, leaving the brothers with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Lucifer appeared before a woman who looked to be on the brink of death. "You poor little human. Reduced to begging little ole me for help."

Lucifer cocked his dead to the side. "I guess since God isn't here to help and you're not that bad looking I could help you. I mean you did say you'd give anything." Lucifer started walking over to Eva and ripped the branch out of her stomach letting her fall into his arms. On the way to a nearby tree he healed her to the best of his ability. As he was setting her down he whispered into her ear, "When the time comes I will ask you for a favor. It's your choice if you help or not, just remember I did save your life."

As he stood back up he manifested something in his hand, a necklace with a black feather and a small little pentagram on it. He put it on Eva and zapped back to where the brothers were. "You boys should probably make your way up that dirt road there before a curved beauty starts screaming my name all through the town" the brothers looked to each other and ran to their car.


	3. The meeting

Dean was flying down the dirt path when he saw her. She was covered in blood but looked to be completely unharmed. "Well Sammy, this is the girl Lucifer was talking about." "How can you be sure Dean?" "Oh I don't know maybe the fact that she's covered in blood with a giant whole in her shirt yet she doesn't have a scratch on her." Dean said rolling his eyes.

They pulled up next to her and rolled down the window. "Do you know what happened to you miss?" Sam asked. "I know this is going to sound crazy, I mean I probably am crazy but I was in a car crash and I should be dead but when I was in and out of conciousness I heard this guy talking to me saying I owed him for saving my life?" She looked to the brothers. "It's not as crazy as it sounds believe me. Hop in and we'll tell you what happened." Dean said.

 ** _((A FEW HOURS LATER))_** "So all of it's real? all the fairytales and fictional stories?" Eva asked in wonder. "Yup, and you just got smacked right in the middle of it praying for anyone to come save you." Dean said with a harshness to his voice. "So I probably can't go home huh?" "Nope, you're gonna have to stick with us until we find a way to kill the devil." Eva looked down at this. "Well talk more about this in the morning I'm sure you're exhausted, Eva." Sam said. Eva only nodded in return and after another hour or so they wound up in a junk yard.

Eva walked into the house and was immediately met with a man named Bobby. "The boys told me what happened, I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in this. Why don't you go get a shower and into a change of clothes, we have friends over who brought some things for you it's the very first room on the right." he smiled warmly. Eva rushed into the room to get a shower and fresh clothes on. When she looked at the clothes in the drawer she smiled crookedly. The brothers must have told everyone her style because in the drawer was a black strapless corset black short shorts, and fishnet leggings.

when she finished getting dressed she put on her converse and headed downstairs. "Wow, Eva you look hot" Dean said. "Uh, thanks?" she said looking around the room. "Well let's talk about how we can get rid of Lucifer" After a few hours and a lot of talking all Eva could think about is if she could remember what he looked like, it had been bugging her all night. **_Oh well, I'll see him soon enough_** she thought as she went to bed.


	4. The dream

"Hello there sweetheart." Eva turned and turned but all Ishewas faced with was darkness. "Whose there?" she says frantically. "It's me sweetheart, turn around" Eva turned in a flash and before she could fall strong arms held her steady. "Be careful, don't want you splitting your pretty little head open now would we?" The man said smiling a very crooked smile. "who are you?" The man leaned down and whispered in Eva's ear, "I'm your savior darling and I'm going to call on that favor here soon"

Lucifer licked the tip of Eva's ear and pulled away. "All I need to know is if you'll say yes or not, sweetheart." "I... I don't know." Eva said. "That's okay, you still have all of eternity to decide after this." Before Eva could respond Lucifer leaned down and kissed Eva passionately on the lips. When Lucifer pulled away he smirked and snapped his fingers.

Eva woke with Dean standing over her getting ready to shake her awake. "Time to go El vira, meet you in the car." And with that he left. After Eva got dressed they headed out onto the road. Eva didn't care much for conversation that day but instead she listened to the brothers bicker about who was going to kill Lucifer.

"Eva would you like to give satan himself a few sucker punches for screwing with your life?" Dean said looking back. **_Oh I guess we're here._** "Nah, I'm not really a violent person." Dean just laughed while Sam punched him in the shoulder. "Alright fine, we already pre-registered the rooms so all we have to do is get the keys and we can head to them." Dean smirked before exiting the car.

After they got the keys they dropped Eva off at her room and told her to scream if she needed anything. As soon as she got in she locked the door and fell onto the bed. **_I wonder if kisses feel that good in real life or if that's just me mind playing with me,_** Eva thought to herself. "Would you like to see for yourself sweetheart? I may be good at some things but I don't think I can capture the full effect of such intimate gestures in dreams sadly." Eva jumped at the sound of the voice. "How'd you get in here? And how did you know about my dream?!" "Quiet down sweetheart, we don't want the big oaf and small dick-head to run in here now would we?"

Lucifer stepped closer and put his hands on Eva's shoulders and smirked. "I'm all powerful sweetheart, I can make you dream about anything and can even talk to you in your dreams." "But how can you put feelings into it?" Eva looked into his eyes. "That's a story for another day, perhaps when you say yes to doing that favor for me." He leaned closer. "What's the favor?" She started closing her eyes. "Choose my side, stay with me and ride through eternity with me." Just as his lips were centimeters from Eva's Dean knocked on the door.

"Eva we found it out! Let us in!" Lucifer put a finger to his lips and pulled out a long black feather, tucking it into her hair before disappearing with a flutter of wings. Angry that she had been interrupted she opened the door and glared at the brothers. "We know how to kill Lucifer."


	5. The decision

After the brothers told her what they needed in order to kill Lucifer she felt uneasy. Tying the feather onto her necklace that she had no idea where it came from she contemplated what to tell Lucifer. She wanted to say yes but her morals told her that wasn't a good idea. They had been on and off the road for days getting everything they needed and she knew she was losing time.

When they stopped off at their hotel and got to their room she heard a flutter of wings and thought Lucifer was either being stupid or planning an attack, but when she turned around she saw someone she would never expect. "Hey Cas, you have the archangel blade?" Sam asked. "I do, here" The man Cas handed the brothers a weird looking dagger and then turned to Eva. "Where did you get that necklace, girl?" I stepped back when he tried getting closer. "I don't know, I found it around the site where I crashed anand thought it was cute so I took it."

"That's no mere trinket, that's lucifer's Amulet. He's marked you. Get rid of it before he finds us and kills us all." Eva ran to the bathroom. **_Lucifer if you can hear me there's some guy named Cas here saying you marked me and this is your Amulet. They're planning on killing you Lucy! Please come get me before they start suspecting something!_** Eva hoped that was enough for Lucifer to come get her. She waited for what seemed like an eternity and finally she heard **_SAY YES OUT LOUD AND I WILL._** "Yes, Lucifer. Yes!" Eva said it too loud and she heard Dean banging on the door. "Eva what did you do?!" As they all barged through the door Eva felt a hand on her shoulder. "If you boys so much as lay a finger on this gorgeous woman I will end you." Eva was shoved behind Lucifer. "Brother she was meant to die, you can't play father." Cas said. "Our father Isn't the only one who can decide the fate of others. Ever since I saw her I knew she was perfect for me and I'll be damned if any of you take her from me." Lucifer chuckled.

"What did you say yes to, Eva?" Sam looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "She's mine, Sammy. She's going to spend eternity with me." Lucifer's smile grew. "Brother you can't do what I think you're planning on doing. She was meant to die pure if you do that she will never pass into the next life to reside beside our father!" Cas stepped closer but stopped when Lucifer growled. "What do you think eternity means, 'brother? And I'm not going to force her into anything she doesn't want to do, it's all up to her how long she wants to be with me but if she wishes she can reside next to me in her own thrown in hell"

And with that they zapped into a very old looking house. Lucifer handed Eva a magazine along with a pad and pen. "Write down what you want the house to look like sweetheart and come give me the list when you're done. I have some business to attend to." Hours pass by and Lucifer had made the house exactly how Eva wanted it.


	6. Love

"Would you like to see if kissing me is as magical as I made it in your dream? Lucifer surprised Eva and she jumped. "Um sure" she said smiling. "Okay, get dressed, I'm going to make your first kiss perfect." Lucifer winked and left the room. Ever since she said yes he has barely talked to her. Even sleeping in a separate room.

Eva was beginning to think he wasn't interested and then he popped in with that question. Eva got off her bed and went into her closet. She picked out a short leather looking dress and some high heels and got dressed. Next she flat ironed her hair making it long to where it just reached her butt, then she put on a full gothic look of makeup.

She walked down the stairs to the living room and her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw Lucifer. He was in a suit and his hair was slicked back. He held a black rose in his hand. **_wow he sure cleans up nice._** "I heard that smart ass" Lucifer laughed. He made the come here motion with his finger and she obeyed. He touched her shoulder and next thing she knew they were in front of the fanciest bar in town.

Eva took Lucifer's arm when he offered and they went inside. They sat down and ordered their drinks and food. About halfway into their evening Lucifer had become very interested in her. "So, you know Dean had a thing for you right? I looked into his mind one night and he was constantly thinking of you." Lucifer smirked when Eva blushed. "I would have never thought, I'm not that interesting." Eva looked down. "Now don't say that sweetheart, you're amazing. You make me not want to do the whole apocalypse stuff." Lucifer said taking Eva's hand. "Lucy... I think I-" "Well look at who we have here Sammy" Deans voice came from behind Eva. "Dean do you mind? Eva and I are on a date." Dean scoffed. "Lucifer on a date? Cas told me what shes good for and why she needed to die Lucifer. I know your plan." "And what plan might that be?" Lucifer's frown grew.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe that you need to sacrifice her so you can start the apocalypse because she's the pure daughter of god?" Dean stepped closer to lucifer. "Lucy i... is that true?" Eva's bottom lip started trembling. Before either of the men could answer Eva ran out of the door towards home to pack her things. A few moments pass and Eva felt Lucifer's presence. "Sweetheart I didn't even know I needed you to start the apocalypse, you have to believe me."

"why should i believe you? You barely talk to me you won't even sleep in the same room as me and you haven't tried kissing me at all." Eva turned around hate filling her eyes. "Sweetheart I was just trying to give you space to think about what you wanted. I care about you very deeply." "Prove it!" Eva crossed her arms in defiance. Before she could react Lucifer had zapped in front of her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"Lucy what are yo-" Before she could finish her sentance Lucifer crashed his lips against hers with every feeling he could muster. Eva slid her hands up his chest and locked her fingers in his hair tugging slightly eliciting a moan. Next thing she knew Lucy had zapped them to the bed and he was laying ontop of her. "You sure you want to do this sweetheart?" He questioned. "Yes, lucifer" That was all he needed to start the kissing again. After a while Lucifer had zappezapped their clothes off and he was kissing his way down Eva's body.

When he made it to her sweet spot she arched her back and started to moan, this in turn made him growl like a feral animal. He raised back up to catch her lips with his and pushed inside of her slowly, making sure not to hurt her. When he was fully inside her she moaned his name. He couldn't control himself anymore and started pushing into her with so much need, she started to raise her hips with his and started screaming his name. A few seconds passed and she had came all over his throbbing cock, a few more thrusts and he found himself in his own release cursing in an unknown language.

"I love you Lucy"

"I love you too sweetheart"


End file.
